Nuestra primera cita
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Es San Valentín y nuestros protagonistas están por tener su primera cita formal ese día. Ambos están emocionados por ello, sin embargo Kuroko no parece demostrarlo, lo que provoca una gran inseguridad en Kagami. ¿Podrán trasmitir sus sentimientos el uno al otro con éxito? KagaKuro, oneshot, regalo atrasado por San Valentín. -Dedicado a TomLiKaulitz-
**Categoría:** Yaoi (chico x chico).

 **Pareja:** KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Que si fueran míos hace tiempo que el KagaKuro sería canon pls :v Como decía, yo solo tomo prestado a los hermosos personajes de KNB para escribir esta historia súper gay sin fines de lucro y solo por amor a esta bella OTP que me consume c':

 **Advertencia:** Naa, ninguna. Solo que es cursi como todo lo que escribo, ya saben xD Así que sin más sonseras mías pueden leer~

 **Dedicatoria:** A TomLiKaulitz, mi querida Waifu a la que quiero tanto~ Gracias por soportar mis inseguridades y constante acoso xD Digo, mi peculiar modo de dar afecto uwu Te quiero.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

Era domingo por la mañana, y para ser más exactos era catorce de Febrero, San Valentín. Kagami se había levantado muy temprano a alistarse para su cita del día de hoy. En realidad, casi no durmió la noche anterior solo por lo ansioso y emocionado que se encontraba de poder pasar este día, por primera vez, con la persona que le robaba el sueño –literalmente–, Kuroko Tetsuya. Hasta se compró ropa nueva unos días antes solo para esta maravillosa ocasión. Se dio una ducha intentando calmarse y se vistió con un pantalón de vestir de color negro, zapatos del mismo color, y una camisa manga corta en tono rojo claro. Se hubiese puesto una corbata, pero no quería parecer un novio a punto de pedir la mano de su amada. Así que se dijo a él mismo que ya con lo que vestía bastaba. También intentó peinarse un poco, algo inusual en él. Pero para el pelirrojo, Kuroko valía todo ese esfuerzo y más.

Una vez listo, tomó un pequeño descanso esperando que llegue la hora indicada para salir. Y en cuanto dio el mediodía salió de su departamento rumbo al lugar pactado con su compañero.

* * *

Llegó unos minutos antes y esperó, poco después el muchacho de ojos celestes apareció. Este vestía un pantalón corto y delgado en color crema, una camiseta blanca con rayas azules, y unos mocasines del mismo color que el pantalón. Para Kagami era simplemente hermoso.

—Disculpa, ¿esperaste mucho?

—No realmente, acabo de llegar.

—Ya veo…

Kuroko se le quedó viendo por varios segundos, lo que provocó un notable rubor en las mejillas del más alto, y cierta inseguridad en este. Kagami se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo,

—¿A caso me veo extraño?

—No es eso— se apresuró en decir —. Solo me sorprendió, porque es la primera vez que te veo vestir de esta forma. Además de que estamos en verano y eso… Pensé que vendrías con un atuendo más casual como de costumbre. Pero te ves muy bien como estás ahora, Kagami-kun… En realidad me dejaste sin palabras por lo apuesto que te ves en estos momentos. Superaste mis expectativas.

Como siempre ese chico siendo tan directo. Aunque aquellas palabras de halago solo lograron avergonzar más a su compañero.

—Dices cosas tan vergonzosas… Pero gracias…

El muchacho de cabellos celestes solo sonrió como respuesta, por lo que el más alto también le dirigió una hermosa y amplia sonrisa. Lo amaba tanto.

—¿Vamos a comer entonces?

—Sí. ¿Qué se antoja?

—La verdad no conseguí mucho dinero para hoy, así que…

—Está bien, yo invito, así que no te preocupes, Kuroko.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, no hay problema.

—En ese caso lo que tú quieras está bien.

—Uh, pero…

—Lo que sea está bien, en serio,

—De acuerdo…

Kagami lo pensó por un momento y luego miró a su acompañante.

—¿Qué tal pizza?

—Ya~

Sin más comenzaron a caminar hacia la pizzería a la que el pelirrojo solía ir. Desde hace mucho que quería llevar a su querido amigo allí, pero recién tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Aunque le hubiese gustado saber que era lo que Kuroko quería. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y comenzó a platicar con su compañero.

—Es curioso ser la guía de alguien…

—Lo sé. Kagami-kun es bastante malo con las direcciones.

—Al igual que tú.

—Solo espero que lleguemos sin recurrir al gps.

—Hey, que sí conozco…— se quejó y luego de una pausa continuó —. ¿Ya pensaste en lo que quieres hacer luego de almorzar?

—No lo sé, pero lo que sea que salga estará bien— contestó despreocupadamente.

—Oh, ya…

En el fondo a Kagami le desilusionaba saber que no había nada en particular que el más bajito quisiera hacer. Estaban en una cita después de todo. No importaba cuantas veces hubieran salido antes como amigos, esta era formalmente una cita y eso lo hacía todo diferente. Lo único que quería era poder pasar un día inolvidable al lado de esa persona. Un día que pudieran recordar con ternura en el futuro. Solo eso. ¿O caso, estaba esperando demasiado?

—¿Kagami-kun?— lo llamó regresándolo a la realidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Si?

—Te quedaste callado de la nada.

—Ah, no me di cuenta.

—¿De veras? ¿En qué tanto pensabas?— le inquirió.

—En nada.

Kuroko se le quedó viendo por un momento. Algo en él le decía que su hasta ahora mejor amigo le ocultaba alguna preocupación. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si este no quería hablar? Nada… Aún cuando el muchacho de cabellos celestes siempre estaba observando con mucha atención todo lo que sucediera con respecto a su compañero. Incluso si no decía nada, él lo observaba todo detenidamente. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Porque le importaba Kagami más de lo que este parecía haberse dado cuenta y es que era tan despistado.

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante y ocuparon la última mesa disponible. El lugar estaba repleto. Como digno día de San Valentín.

—Menos mal que vinimos temprano, casi no alcanzamos.

—Sí. Las calles también estaban aglomeradas. Hay parejas caminando por todos lados.

Kagami se ruborizó ligeramente al escuchar el término de "pareja". ¿Ellos también podían ser vistos como una ahora mismo, verdad?

—¿Kagami-kun?

—Sí, tienes toda la razón…— se apresuró en decir y tomó la carta —. ¿Solo pizza, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué quieres de tomar?

—Batido de vainilla— respondió en el acto.

—Ok, ni debí preguntar.

—Exactamente.

Se sonrieron divertidos e hicieron la orden en cuanto la azafata se acercó. Y aunque demoraron un poco más de lo normal, al rato pudieron recibir lo pedido y comenzar a comer con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué hiciste con Nigou?

—Se lo dejé encargado a mi mamá por hoy. ¿O a caso querías que fuera nuestro acompañante especial?

—Claro que no. Yo quería estar solo contigo hoy…— murmuró casi como si estuviera pensando.

Se suponía que la otra persona no debería de ser capaz de escucharlo. Pero se trataba de Kuroko después de todo, el especialista en verlo y escucharlo todo más que nada cuando se trataba de su querido pelirrojo. Por lo que el muchacho de cabellos celestes solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario de su mejor amigo.

Al terminar de almorzar y pagar, salieron del lugar y caminaron por la avenida esperando no tropezar con nadie.

—En verdad hay mucha gente hoy… Asegúrate de no quedarte atrás, Kuroko.

—Soy yo el que debería decir: "Por favor, no vayas a perderte, Kagami-kun".

—Que no me voy a perder…

Sin querer acabaron chocando con un chico que corría por la acera llevando una caja de lo que parecían ser rosas rojas.

—¡Perdón!— se disculpó antes de seguir con su camino.

—Si no hay problema… ¿Estás bien, Kuroko?

El más bajito asintió con la cabeza. Kagami lo pensó por unos segundos y dudó, pero acabó tomando de la muñeca de su compañero. Quien no protestó en absoluto e incluso sonrió al notar esto.

—Es para que no nos vayamos a separar…

—No tienes que darme excusas, Kagami-kun.

—Cállate…

Un avergonzado pelirrojo retomó el camino, pero esta vez llevando al más bajito consigo. Por su parte Kuroko sabía que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pues su compañero era muy tímido para hacerlo por él mismo. Así que sin pensarlo deslizó su mano hasta que esta quedó junto a la del más alto, logrando que se tomaran de las manos como tanto querían. Kagami se sorprendió y se avergonzó más de lo que ya estaba, mientras Kuroko no paraba de sonreír de lo más feliz de la vida y hasta le causaba gracia el sonrojo del más alto. Era tan lindo.

—¿A dónde vamos, Kagami-kun?

—Ya que estamos aquí supongo que al centro comercial del barranco… ¿O quieres ir a algún otro lado?

—No, allí está bien.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar dicho y con todo el dolor de sus corazones tuvieron que soltarse. No dijeron nada por esto y solo fueron hacia uno de los balcones del gran lugar. La vista que tenían de la playa debajo de ellos era hermosa. Tan vasta y profunda, al igual que el inmenso cielo, que a Kagami le recordaban los preciosos espejos celestes de su amado. Aunque para él, los ojos de Kuroko eran incluso más hermosos.

—Que maravillosa vista, Kagami-kun.

—Lo es. Especialmente porque estoy contigo…

El más bajito se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Le encantaba cuando esa persona era así de sincero.

—Sí, a mí también me alegra el haber venido contigo hoy.

—¿Realmente es así…?— interrogó sin mirarlo.

—¿No es lo que acabo de decir?— lo miró sin entender.

—Es solo que no lo parecía…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—No, ahora termina lo que empezaste.

Silencio. Kagami se rascó la nuca pensando en cómo podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras de modo en el que su compañero pudiera entenderlo. Suspiró, mejor se hubiese quedado callado en lugar de andar soltando sus inseguridades de ese modo. Ahora Kuroko lo envolvía con esa mirada penetrante y en espera de una explicación. Con la mirada aún en la playa comenzó a hablar…

—Digo que no parecías interesado en la "cita"…

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Te ves tan calmado siempre como si nada te importara… Incluso si te pregunté varias veces qué querías hacer hoy nunca me diste una respuesta clara y al final solo dijiste que lo que yo quisiera estaría bien… Hasta traté de darte opciones, pero parecías ignorarme o simplemente no darle importancia. Así que pensaba que en verdad a ti no te emocionaba ni un poco esto…

—¡Claro que estoy feliz de poder estar aquí contigo ahora!

¿Kuroko acaba de alzar la voz? Kagami se sorprendió tanto que solo atinó a mirarlo en silencio por un momento y con esto logró ver lo diferente que se veían los ojos de esa persona ahora. ¿Eso era intensidad? ¿Cómo cuando jugaban basket juntos…?

—¿Crees que si no hubiese estado realmente interesado hubiera venido hasta acá? ¡Ni si quiera logré dormir bien…! Por lo ansioso que estaba…

El pelirrojo se sorprendió más al escucharlo. Así que había sido igual para él…

—Yo realmente quería tener esta cita con Kagami-kun… Lo estuve esperando por tanto tiempo… Hasta que al fin me invitaste… Y yo estaba tan feliz que no sabía qué hacer…

—Kuroko…

—Lo siento por ser inexpresivo… Pero pensé que tú serías capaz de entenderlo… Acerca de lo mucho que me importas…

—¿Soy tan importante…?

—¿Si no lo fueras crees que me esforzaría tanto en hacértelo entender? ¿Qué más necesito hacer…? ¿Eh, Kagami-kun...?

—Entonces dime solo una cosa más… ¿Lo soy más que Aomine?

Kuroko frunció el ceño enojado y tomó aire antes de responder.

—¿Sigues celoso de Aomine-kun?

—Ya que él fue tu novio antes supongo que debió de ser lo más importante para ti, ¿no?

—¡Sí, pero eso fue antes...! Tanto Aomine-kun como yo, ya lo hemos superado. Él incluso está saliendo con Kise-kun ahora...

—Ya veo...

—¿Cómo es que no logras entenderlo...? ¡Que la persona que más me importa ahora mismo eres tú, bakagami...!

Ese apodo de nuevo… Sí que lo había hecho enojar.

—¿Pero cómo se supone que lo sepa si tú nunca lo dijiste hasta ahora?

—Pero tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de ello por ti mismo… ¿O a caso tengo que decirlo todo?

—Si no lo haces entonces yo intento buscar la respuesta por mí mismo y luego pienso demasiadas cosas… Aunque eso también es mi culpa…

Kagami desvió la mirada e intentó razonar un poco. Kuroko acababa de decir que él era la persona que más le importaba, ¿cierto? Entonces eso significaba... Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus divagaciones, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina acción de su compañero. Quien, cansado de la situación y en un arrebato de su propio corazón, jaló de la camisa del más alto al mismo tiempo en el que se empinaba para poder besarlo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa. ¿Kuroko lo estaba besando? Eso solo podía significar una cosa, ¿cierto? Sin pensarlo simplemente lo tomó suavemente de la cintura. Al terminar el beso, el pequeño suavizó el agarre de la camisa, mas permaneció igual de cerca, solo que con la mirada baja y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Kagami se negó a soltarlo o alejarse, al contrario quería poder estar incluso más cerca.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, verdad?

—...Kuroko, te quiero.

—Por supuesto que yo también... Quiero a Kagami-kun…

El pelirrojo adoraba ver lo nervioso que también estaba su compañero y el modo en el que los corazones de ambos latían sin parar por la cercanía y las recientes confesiones de amor. Sin pensarlo abrazó al pequeño de la cintura logrando eliminar con esto cualquier tipo de distancia entre ellos.

—¿Puedes oírlo, verdad?— le susurró con dulzura —A mí corazón latiendo desesperadamente por ti...

—Sí, está igual que el mío…

Kuroko recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del más alto solo para poder oír mejor los latidos del corazón de esa persona, la persona a la que tanto amaba. Permanecieron abrazados un rato para luego separarse ligeramente y mirarse el uno al otro. Kagami dejó una de sus manos en la cintura de su compañero y con la otra acarició la mejilla sonrojada de este.

—Kuroko, te amo...

—Al fin lo dijiste...

El más bajito estaba tan feliz que el brillo de sus ojos relucía de tal manera que parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿Tú me amas también?

—Te amo, Kagami-kun... Desde el año pasado... Durante todo este tiempo yo siempre te he amado...

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente como la persona más feliz del mundo y en realidad lo era. El ser amado de este modo por el chico a quien también amaba, era maravilloso. Como si su más grande deseo acabara de cumplirse. Porque él siempre había anhelado estar de esta manera con Kuroko. Así que este era el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido del cielo. Después de contemplarse por un instante acercaron sus rostros de nuevo para un segundo beso, uno tierno y lleno de amor. Se separaron luego de un rato y tomados de la mano decidieron retomar su cita, pues, aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que anocheciera.

—Kagami-kun, vamos al cine~

—De acuerdo, solo espero no quedarme dormido.

—Si lo haces me aseguraré de morderte.

—Kuroko, por favor, no me des ideas…

—Eres un pervertido... ¿Pero en que cosas estas pensando tan de repente?

—Es tu culpa por decir eso primero— se excusó sonrojado.

—Claro, mi culpa, aja.

Lo jaló con cuidado y lo atrapó entre sus brazos para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza.

—Es solo que te amo mucho...

—Lo sé...— contestó abrazándose al más alto.

—Uh... ¿Algo de ciencia ficción está bien?

—No, quiero ver una de terror.

—Eh, pero a mí no me gustan...

—Miedoso— se burló su compañero.

—¿Una comedia al menos?

Kuroko se separó y sonrió hacia su novio mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—"Convénceme".

—Claro— aceptó sonriente y lo siguió.

Ahora que habían logrado expresar sus sentimientos sabían que todo empezaba a partir de este momento. Sí, su historia de amor apenas comenzaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de autora** :

¡Hola, de nuevo yo! Esta vez les traigo con un mes de atraso –cosas que solo yo hago ja, ja, ja, ja– el oneshot que comencé a escribir por San Valentín XD Lamento la demora, pero siempre me distraigo con mil cosas y… En fin, espero que les haya gustado uwu La cursilería y el drama son mis sellos personales, pls xD Como ya deberían de haberse dado cuenta ja, ja, ja, ja uwu

Si les gusta, voten, agreguen, sigan, y dejen comentarios, por favor~ Así me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo más cosillas, que ahorita le debo un oneshot a una amiga y otro para un concurso en el que me metí y encima ando queriéndome meter a otro asdasdsadghjkasds xD Denme ánimos, pls 3

Un agradecimiento especial a Salilakab por su incondicional apoyo especialmente por haberme soportado hoy con el dilema del título xD Los créditos de la portada también son para ella :D

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, los invito a pasarse por mis otros fics de Kuroko no Basket y por mi oneshot de 07 Ghost "Siempre juntos", ¡si le dan una oportunidad se los agradecería muchísimo! ;D Y para los que siguen mi fic "El camino hacia ti", mil disculpas por la gran tardanza es que estuve escribiendo esto… –le pegan– Sorry x'D Pero al fin comenzaré a escribir el capi nueve e intentaré tenerlo en el menor tiempo posible, paciencia pls uwu

¡Nos vemos en alguno de mis otros trabajos! x3

Para Liz: Espero que te haya gustado, la verdad la razón de por qué estuve tan insegura estos días y hasta te salí con esas preguntas raras, fue por esto… Pensaba que quizá no te gustaría o cosas por el estilo, y bueno esta historia tiene mucho trasfondo, y de verdad le puse mucho de mí a ello. Así que aquí está este oneshot cursi que fue hecho especialmente para ti, por lo que espero que haya podido llegar a gustarte. Tienes un pedacito de mí en tus manos uwu


End file.
